Red Velvet
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Steve se pregunta si aun tiene motivos para alegrarse en el día de celebración de su país, y en especial, si todavía vale la pena festejar su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel**

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán América" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

 ** _!Gracias a todos por leer!_**

* * *

Caminaba solo con dirección a la residencia de Peggy Carter.

Debía ser un día feliz, pero Steve Rogers tenía pocos motives para alegrarse. Al menos, el resto de la gente parecía estar disfrutando de su cumpleaños. Cuando era joven, celebrar el cuatro de julio hacía que a casi todos se les olvidara felicitarlo por haber nacido, pero ahora era al revés. La fiesta nacional era secundaria al cumpleaños del heroico Capitán América.

El mismo tío Sam se habría muerto de la envidia.

Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de fuegos artificiales que dibujaban su nombre en el cielo, mientras que los niños jugaban con escudos de plástico. Los veteranos se dedicaban a alabarlo, describiendo al Capitán América como el símbolo nacional por excelencia mientras asaban hamburguesas y tomaban cerveza.

Si, el cuatro de julio era un buen día para todos, menos para Steve Rogers. La presión que existía entre él y sus compañeros héroes, en especial con Tony Stark, le hacían imposible disfrutar de su cumpleaños. La enemistad no tardaría en hacerse guerra si las cosas no mejoraban.

-Hola Steve.- Lo recibió Sharon, la sobrina de Peggy. Era el vivo retrato de su tía.

-Perdona, se me hizo tarde. Aun no me acostumbro a tantas calles y avenidas.- Se disculpó Steve. Entró a la casa después de limpiarse los zapatos y colgó su abrigo en el perchero.

Un aroma delicioso provenía de la cocina; estaba más hambriento de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Te gruñó el perro? Discúlpalo, es muy desconfiado.-

-No, fue mi estómago.-

-Oh.- Sharonse sonrojó un poco y se mordió los labios mientras que Steve miraba a su estómago y lo culpaba por ese momento incómodo.-En ese caso, es mejor que subas a ver a mi tía de inmediato. Después de eso, podremos cenar los tres juntos.-

Steve aceptó la propuesta de la chica y subió al cuarto de Peggy. En el trayecto se encontró con el famoso perro, un chihuahua, que salió corriendo asustado cuando su estómago gruñó de nuevo.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y entró.

-Steve, me alegra que vinieras.- Peggy Carter se levantó se la cama y caminó hacia Steve con piernas y manos temblorosas.

Steve sintió como su corazón se sumía al sentir el cuerpo cansado de Peggy abrazándolo, pero se tragó sus lágrimas y fingió estar de buen humor. Que él estuviera pasando un mal cumpleaños no significaba que les arruinaría el cuatro de julio a Peggy y a Sharon.

-¿Cómo estás, Peggy?-

-Viva y fuerte, a pesar de lo que dice mi médico. ¿Puedes creer que el muy tacaño quería recomendarme tres medicinas más en la última consulta? Lástima que no sea otra de sus pacientes ancianas que se cree todo lo que escribe en las recetas.- Peggy volvió a la cama y tomó un paquete del mueble al lado de su cama. Estaba cerrado por un moño azul, blanco y rojo.

-Si él lo dice, entonces deberías comprarlas.- Steve sonrió y tomó asiento en una silla frente a la cama.

-Bueno, también dijo que me quedaban cinco meses de vida…hace un año. Es mas impreciso que el tipo que da el clima, ¿no crees?-

Al ver que Steve no respondía, Peggy decidió seguir con la conversación.

-Aunque yo tampoco hago muy buenas predicciones, siendo honesta. Sabía que vendrías a visitarme un rato hoy, pero imagine que pasarías el resto del día con los Vengadores, quizá en una gran fiesta patrocinada por Stark.- comentó Peggy de forma jovial, pero su felicidad disminuyó ante el silencio frio de Steve. –Steve, ¿ocurre algo malo?-

Harto de fingir, Steve masajeó su frente con una mano y suspiró.

-No he sido capaz de tener una conversación civilizada con Tony desde el incidente con Ultron. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar pacíficamente sus actitudes y acciones egoístas. Para una pelea contra mi enemigo siempre estoy listo, pero una guerra contra un amigo… no quiero que lo paso con Bucky vuelva a ocurrir.-

-El hijo de Howard siempre ha sido difícil de manejar, pero no imaginaba que las cosas llegarían este punto…- Peggy tuvo un ataque de tos. Steve le ayudó a ponerse su máscara de oxigeno y a recostarse en la cama.

-Perdona Peggy, no debí de preocuparte.- Steve tenía ganas de darse un puñetazo por no haber mantenido cerrada la boca. Lo último que quería era estresar a Peggy con sus problemas, y menos aun cuando estaba tan enferma.

-No me trates como si fuera una damisela delicada, Steve.-

-No lo hago. Solo me preocupo por ti.-

-Y yo también lo hago por ti, Steve. Quizá sea una anciana, pero sigo siendo tu amiga. Y si puedo utilizar mis años con excusa para darte un consejo, entonces déjame decirte que todo se solucionará entre tú y Stark. El año que entra, este asunto estará solucionado y celebraremos todos juntos tu cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo?-

Steve se negó a responder y solo asintió. De verdad quería creer las palabras de Peggy, pero se preguntaba si aun era demasiado rápido para hacerse ilusiones.

Peggy le tomó la mano con suavidad y colocó en ella la caja con el moño. Steve la miró azorado.

-Es tu regalo.- sonrió Peggy con simpatía.- Feliz cumpleaños, Steve. Ábrelo.-

Un poco desconcertado, Steve quitó el moño de encima de la caja y vio su contenido. Era un pequeño pastel decorado con betún de los colores de Estados Unidos. Al morderlo, Steve vio el color rojizo del pan. Era dulce y tenía un regusto a chocolate y mantequilla

-Muchas gracias, Peggy. No debiste molestarte en comprarlo… -

-Lo cociné yo. Bueno, Sharon me ayudo bastante, ¡pero este pastel es una receta original de la familia Carter!-

-Ahora entiendo porque está un poco seco.-

-Todos son críticos.-suspiro Peggy con falsa indignación.

-Pero considerando que tu fuerte nunca fue la repostería, quedo muy rico Peggy. En serio te lo agradezco. Y también quería darte las gracias por permitir que pase este día contigo y Sharon. Creo que lo hubiera pasado solo si no me…- Steve sintió asco pero no gracias al pastel, sino de su propia actitud. Se limpió los labios y guardo el pastel en la caja. –Peggy, el cuatro de julio que viene, será mi turno de regalarte algo.-

Peggy se echó a reír con tanta fuerza como le permitían sus enfermos pulmones.

-Steve, creo que tantos años congelado te confundieron. Cuando es tu cumpleaños, se supone que uno debe recibir regalos, no darlos.-

-Pero no será por mi cumpleaños. Te daré algo, y será en compañía del resto de mis compañeros héroes. Y lo haré como símbolo de que tenias razón sobre que todo estaría bien y que habría paz entre nosotros. Creí que ya todo estaba perdido, pero si tu no has dado por destruida la idea de paz, entonces yo tampoco lo haré. Te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de que los Vengadores, SHIELD y el resto convivamos tranquilos.-

-Steve.- Peggy vio en los ojos de Steve al muchacho que había amado hacia tantos años. –Muy bien, entonces yo te prometo vivir hasta entonces.-

En esa voz cansada pero determinda, Steve escuchó el eco de la mujer que lo guió cuando el mundo se venía abajo hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

Sharon los llamó desde la cocina, anunciando que la cena estaba lista.

-Muy bien, es hora de festejarte a ti y a nuestra patria.- dijo Peggy mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Steve. –Disfruta tu día, ¿de acuerdo Steve?-

-En compañía tuya y la de Sharon, ¿cómo no podría?- dijo Steve, llevándose consigo el poco pastel que le quedaba.

Tomados del brazo, bajaron por la escalera. Cuando Sharon los vio, pudo imaginar que en tiempos pasados, habrían sido una pareja perfecta.

A su manera, aun lo eran.

* * *

-He traído tu regalo, Peggy. -

Era cuatro de julio.

El cielo estaba cubierto de humo de misiles y pólvora. La gente estaba encerrada en sus casas, seguramente maldiciendo su nombre o el de Tony y culpándolos por la guerra civil.

Esta vez, Steve no era el único odiando su cumpleaños.

Olió una vez más la rosa antes de dejarla frente a la tumba. Su aroma era tan dulce como el pastel de hacia un año y los pétalos tan suaves como el terciopelo.,

Fueron los últimos regalos que Steve y Peggy intercambiarían en su vida.

-Perdóname, pero parece que ninguno de los dos pudo mantener su promesa.-No había nadie más en el cementerio, por lo que Steve se permitió llorar en silencio.

Pero la guerra nunca terminaba, y tenía cosas que hacer. Era hora de dejar a Peggy atrás.

-No te preocupes.- Murmuró Steve a la piedra fría mientras se adentraba de nuevo a la realidad de la batalla.- Volveré pronto.-

Echó un último vistazo a la rosa y se fue con dirección a los cuarteles de SHIELD, donde Sharon Carter lo estaba esperando.


End file.
